


Wish

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: AU, Cliffconda is mentioned, Concert, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Slight mentions of nakedness, Tumblr, Wishing gone weird, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tumblr fangirl Mac wakes up next to Michael Clifford, she isn't sure if she woke up in a dream or if this was really reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

It had started out as innocent as it could possibly be. It started out as a night out on Tumblr, okay, it wasn’t a night out but it was in fact a night on Tumblr, fangirling to some extent about boys and their bands. The storm in the background making my music sound like bad audio edits as I blogged and talked to the girls that were night blogging too. See, it had been innocent, nothing could come from a girl blogging at night, wishing she could date Michael from 5SOS, because in all honesty, you could be a Luke or Ashton or Calum girl all you wanted but everyone was a Michael girl, everyone.

At three the next morning I finally closed the laptop, turning away from where it laid on the bed where I would pick it up as soon as I woke up. I snuggled into my bed, the pillows nice and cool against my heated face. I closed my eyes and giggled when the picture I last looked at flashed in front of my eyes.

I wish I got to date Michael Gordon Clifford.

I groaned when I came to the next morning, a headache already attacking my head, I turned around in the bed, going for the spread eagle pose but my hand hit something, a soft something. With my eyes still closed I turned my hand around and started to feel what I had hit, that’s hair, that’s a nose, those are definitely lips.

“What’re you doing?” A gruff, morning voice spoke up as I pulled at the lips. My eyes snapped open at the sound, definitely not a dream. I turned my head to the sound and found pale blue-green eyes staring back at me, the white blonde hair almost as pale as he was, his pink lips standing against his pale complexion.

“Michael?” I whispered to myself and he laughed, taking the hand from his face, entwining our hands, my eyes widened at the gesture.

“Full name, oh fuck, what’d I do now?” He asked, a smile on his face and I shook my head, closing my eyes but when I opened them he looked confused at me.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his face contorting to worry, he turned, almost sitting up in the bed.

“Uh, yeah, just quick question, who am I?” Maybe I switched places with Michael’s girlfriend, maybe I replaced some famous girl that we all didn’t know about.

“You’re Mac, my girlfriend. Mac, are you sure you’re okay, you don’t seem fine” Yeah that’s because a few hours ago I was blogging about your face and now I’m sharing a bed with it. Well at least I know I’m myself, I am in fact Mac, the girlfriend title was new.

“I’m fine, I’m just going to wash my face” I tumbled out of the bed, dropping the sheets from around me, shouting when I saw that I was naked.

“What’s wrong?” He asked when he heard my shout and I quickly covered my most important bits, he cocked his head, confused as I tried to cover myself from him.

“I’m naked” I whispered and he nodded like I was slow.

“So am I, we did it last night or did you forget?” I all about fainted when he said it like we did it at least seven times a week.

“I’m honestly dreaming, that must be it” I mumbled to myself, finding a shirt laying on the ground, pulling it on after I found a pair of panties laying around. I found the door to the bathroom, shutting and locking it behind me. I stopped at the counter, finding my own face staring back at me, nothing changed, I was still ordinary. I was still the same girl who blogged about Michael.

I splashed more water on my face, trying to wake up from this dream, I need to wake up. Sure, the whole Michael prospect was nice but I couldn’t actually see how this ever even started.

“Babe, are you okay?” A knock came from the door and I winced but blushed when he called me babe, I took one last look at my mirror reflection, turning back to the door and unlocking it. He was standing naked at the door and I blushed when I saw that he was in fact never lying about how gifted he was.

“I need to talk to you” I finally got out and his frown deepened, he followed me back to the bed, dropping under the covers again, finally covering up the huge distraction that he possessed.

“Mac, what’s going on?” He seemed worried, he looked like he wanted to reach out and touch me but restrained himself.

“I don’t think I’m the Mac you’re dating. The last thing I remember was spending the night on my laptop last night, fangirling about you. I don’t remember ever meeting you or how I even got here. The last picture I reblogged was of you with black hair, you have white hair.” He listened intently at what I had to say, starting to smile when I mentioned his hair colour.

“You’re crazy, you must of just dreamt that.”

“Michael, I don’t even know how we met” I pointed out and his face dropped, he shook his head.

“No, you have to remember that. You even joked about how it was such a cliché Tumblr way to meet. You were front row at the MSG show and the crowd was huge but I saw you standing right in the middle of the chaos of the front row. You almost refused when I tried to get you to come backstage but you agreed because I said we had pizza.” Okay, that sounded a lot like me but I didn’t even live in New York, what was I doing at MSG?

“Mikey, I promise you. I’ve never met you in my life before this”

“No! We’ve been going out for a year, you’ve been on tour for almost three months. We’ve said I love you to each other, I even wrote you a song”

“You wrote me a song?”

“Yes! We just started to go out but you were so far away and I wrote Beside You for you”

“Beside You? No, that’s not right” I shook my head, Beside You wasn’t even written by Michael, Calum wrote it.

“What do you mean, no?”

“You didn’t write Beside You, Calum wrote it.” Michael shook his head, running a hand through the white blond hair on his head, I followed his hand, the tattoo on his finger catching my attention.

“Mac, stop it, please. This isn’t funny” He sighed, looking at me. Mikey was so serious and I frowned, the Mikey that I knew, well didn’t know, was never this serious, he was always joking and laughing and bullying Luke. He rarely got serious with anyone.

“I’m not pulling something, Michael. Before this I’ve never met you, I don’t even know what I would do at your MSG show, I don’t live near New York, hell I’m not American” This shocked him, he looked at me, like really looked at me.

“No, you have to be joking. I know you’re not American, you won tickets to the show on a radio contest and flew out.” He pulled my hands from my lap and I watched as our fingers slipped between each other, like they’ve been doing that for ages. His thumb rubbed against the top of my hand and I looked up at him, his eyes following my every move.

“Do you have a laptop I could borrow?” I asked and he nodded, reaching for the laptop that was standing open on the bedside table, I frowned when I saw that it was my own laptop, but what didn’t make sense was the couple photo on the home screen. I opened the browser, tapping in my blog, frowning when another girls blog showed up, not mine, the Michael picture from last night nowhere to be seen.

“This is so weird. This was my url. Mikey, what’s going on?” I all but sobbed, this was suddenly so real, everything felt wrong, he pulled me into his chest, his arms wrapping around me as he slowly rubbed his hand down my back.

“Mackenzie, whatever’s going on will fly over, maybe you’re just having a very lucid dream or something. I’ve known you for over a year, we’ve spent countless of hours wrapped in each other, this is nothing we can’t overcome. But come on, let’s get up, get dressed and head out, I’ve got interviews today” He spoke softly, his accent soft in my ear and at that moment I asked myself why I ever thought this could be bad, I’m dating my favourite person and he is in fact a sweetheart like I imagined he would be. And I now get the hype of Michael cuddles, they sure were the best.

“Yeah, let’s do that” I grumbled, pulling away from his chest, he smiled that beautiful smile that had countless girls questioning their sanity. He rushed forward, kissing me quickly, his lips soft and warm, his hands tight around my waist, but before I could react he pulled away.

“Great, I’m going to shower, you coming?” He got up from the bed, naked glory on full display once again. I snapped my eyes closed when his waist was eyelevel with me, he laughed when he saw my reaction.

“Nothing you’ve never had, come on, Mac” He pulled me from the bed, pulling me into the bathroom, I watched in awe as he started the water, ruffling his hair, catching my eyes in the bathroom mirror, giving me a cheeky smile. When he stepped into the shower, he held the door open for me and I blushed, I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I shrugged off the shirt, finally noticing that it was in fact his, I dropped the panties, stepping in behind him and he smiled over his shoulder, standing under the spray.

Mikey sang in the shower, but the kind of singing where you flinched with how loud it was and how absolutely horrible it sounded. He laughed when I closed my hand over his mouth, he was so tall and I had to reach a few inches to get that done. He licked my hand, laughing when I pulled it away, disgusted.

“Come on, you usually sing with me” He whined and my eyes widened, I was so far from talented that I was tone deaf and he wanted me to sing? There’s something seriously weird going on.

He started singing again, washing his hair, I frowned when he only lathered and rinsed the shampoo, he then started on his body and I shook my head, grabbing the conditioner, reaching up and plopping my hands on his hair.

“What’re you doing, I already washed my hair” He laughed and I shook my head at him.

“Yes, you washed it, now we condition it. You’re going to lose all of it if you don’t take care of your hair, Mikey” I explained, covering his head with the substance, rubbing it into his scalp.

“You have been spending time on Tumblr” He grumbled, wiping the water away from his face, I laughed nodding, he had no idea how many hours I spent on that wonderful site.

“Okay, just stand like that for a few minutes, I’m going to wash my own hair” I pulled away my hands, grabbing the shampoo and finally washing my own hair, the strands long and thick, my brown hair almost black with the water. I rinsed the soap from my hair and he smiled.

“Okay, now I get to condition yours” He took a huge amount of conditioner and dropped his hands in my hair and I was suddenly putty in the mans hands, his fingers long and quick, he applied just the right amount of pressure, my body all but shaking at how good it felt. He leaned into me, his front against my back and I felt him leave a kiss on my neck, my breath catching in my throat at how good that felt. I didn’t even know I had a sensitive spot there and I added that fact to the list of things that could show that it was true that I’ve always lived this life.

“We’re going to be late” I pointed out as he kept sucking at that part of my neck and I felt him smirk against my neck, softly kissing the spot again before pulling away. I really wish he hadn’t. He stood us under the spray of the shower, washing away the conditioner, quickly washing away the dirt that clung to our bodies. He turned off the shower, pulling in a towel and wrapping it around me, nodding when he was happy, grabbing his own and ruffled his hair before wrapping it around his waist.

“Mikey, where exactly are we?” I asked, I had spotted a city landscape from the window as I tried to get my bag to give me clothes.

“We’re in London, it’s November, you want to know something else?” He asked and I shrugged, taking a pair of jeans and pulling on those, I layered some tops and a cute jumper, pulling on the boots at the side of the bag. I turned around and saw that he was dressed much the same.

“Do people know that we’re together?” I enquired, my eyes staying on his face and he nodded, his eyes dropping slightly, he came across the room, taking my hand in his, kissing the back of it.

“Yeah, people have know for quite a while, the family just hasn’t always been the most supportive of us” I frowned at this, scared of that fact. I knew the girls in the family and I knew that most of us had always wanted it to be us to be the girls that made the boys smile like Mikey was smiling at me but I didn’t ever think that they would be mean to the girls that made the boys happy.

“That sucks, do you know why?” I asked and he shrugged, shaking his head.

“I’ve seen them saying mean things about how you look and act but I find nothing wrong with how you act, you’re always so perfect and I think that’s why and besides, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen” He kissed my cheek and I blushed, he was so adorable.

“You’re not so bad yourself” I joked and he made an offended noise, laughing when I scrunched my nose at him.

“Besides, your band mates are hotter than you” I tried the lyrics to You Suck and he shouted out a laugh, nodding his head.

“I’m at least top four, you have to give me that” He laughed and I nodded, patting his cheek where the stubble was slowly growing out. I didn’t understand how I could talk to him like I’ve known him forever, I couldn’t understand how we interacted with each other, how he just knew how to handle me, how we joked with each other and found nothing offensive. It was really like we’ve been dating for a year.

“At least” I laughed, pulling away from his grip to the bathroom where I saw a hairdryer laying, I found the brushes and started to style my hair. He stood at the door, just watching me.

“What?” I asked as I dried another piece of my hair and he shook his head at me, a soft smile on his face.

“Nothing, it’s just, you’re amazing and I can’t believe you’ve stuck around this long” He spoke softly and I turned to him, I could only imagine that this was always how it would be between us, or how it always has been.

“I’m just here for the pizza” I mumbled and he shouted a laugh, shaking his head at me.

“You always know how to ruin a moment, Mac” I shrugged, going back to my hair, I needed to look good now that everyone was looking at me, Michael Clifford’s girlfriend.

“How long till we have to go?” I enquired, dropping the hairdryer and pulling the straightner through my hair, he took the hairdryer from the counter, going to do his own hair and it finally made sense how he got that style.

“We’ve got maybe ten more minutes before one of the boys will come knocking” I nodded, grabbing my makeup and quickly applying it, standing back when I was done, nodding at the face staring back at me.

“You done admiring yourself?” Mikey asked and I nodded, following him into the room, he handed me my phone and bag and I unlocked the mobile device, another picture of us on the screen.

“Let’s go” He pulled me through the door of the room and I found myself in a living area, Luke Hemmings lounging on the couch, Ashton Irwin drumming against the counter and Calum Hood standing with a piece of toast in his mouth.

“You guys are done, finally” Ashton laughed, grabbing his phone from the counter and I all but squealed at the presence of the other boys. I didn’t know what was going through my head but when Ashton stopped in front of us, I all out hugged him, he laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around me.

“What did Mikey do now?” He asked like me giving him hugs was something so normal, like I did it every day.

“I did nothing, she’s just weird today. Claims she’s never met me before, all but freaked out when we woke up this morning” Mikey shrugged and I just stayed in the hug, Ashton hugs were wonderful. Luke and Calum stepped up next to Ashton and frowned confused at me. I pulled away from Ash, pulling Cal into a hug, wow, this is even better.

“Mac, what’s going on?” He laughed, rubbing his hand down my back and I frowned when it didn’t feel as good as when Mikey did it this morning.

“I have no idea. You guys are awesome, by the way, I don’t know if I’ve ever said it, but you guys are really great” I mumbled and they all laughed, shaking their heads.

“Nope, this isn’t right, you hate the band almost as much as Luke does” Cal pointed out and I turned my gaze over to the lanky blonde, I pulled him to me, hugging him.

“Weird behaviour, did you tell Mikey that you don’t know us?” Luke asked and I nodded, these hugs were the best in the world.

“Yeah, I’ve never actually met you guys before this, promise. Last night I went to bed in my own bed” The sentence dying in my mouth when I turned away from Luke, staring at Mikey.

“And I jokingly wished that I could date you” I mumbled and Mikey furrowed his eyebrows at me, shaking his head.

“Looks like your wish came true, come on guys, we don’t have time for this” He pulled me towards him, leading me to the door of the suite, we found PR people in the hallway, following them out of the hotel where a few hundred girls were standing, screaming when we walked out.

“You’re going to be fine, just stick close” Mikey wrapped his arm around my waist and shielded me with his body while we rushed through the crowd, the girls all pulling at us and screaming when they got to touch one of the boys, I sighed when we got into the van, finally the sounds were muffled. Mikey still had his arm wrapped around me, pulling me so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. This was nice, this felt wonderful.

“See, you’re always okay” He said it like I was afraid of the fan girls, like I didn’t like going near them and I could understand other me’s thoughts on them, I felt a lot like that at the moment.

“Thanks” I kissed his cheek and he smiled down at me.

We spent the day going from interview to interview, the boys talking about new music they’ll be releasing soon and how excited they were for the show at Wembley Stadium tonight, I watched in awe as they played acoustic set after acoustic set for songs I knew, I found myself proud when Mikey sang and he caught the note, shaking my head when he would forget the lyrics and just make weird noises. He was wonderful, he kept playing on like nothing happened, just kept on smiling and having the time of his life and when his eyes found mine and he gave me a soft smile, I could understand the love feelings that surged through me.

When we stopped at Wembley the boys ran around excitedly, laughing and having fun as everyone set up for the concert that night, fans were already outside, screaming so loud that we could hear them through the concrete walls. Mikey had me walk around with him on stage while they did sound check, making me follow him as he walked around, like I was a puppy. I didn’t mind it so much, they were amazing, even in sound check.

Show time came, Mikey kissing me long and hard before he rushed out on stage, I had stood shocked at his swoop into the kiss, his guitar digging into my waist as he pulled me in, my arms going around his neck for the few seconds we kissed. He laughed when he pulled back, running onto the stage, already playing his part of the intro, shredding through the solo.

I watched in awe at how good they were, how amazing they sounded. I sat on the flank side of where Mikey stood most of the time, he would occasionally look over to me and I would smile, he would return it, butterflies would erupt in my stomach and I couldn’t understand how he would even look at me.

I suddenly felt light headed, time stopping as I gazed around me, I found myself staring at a paused Michael Clifford, the band behind him mid jump, he gazed over to me, his eyes locked to mine. I turned my head and looked around, when I turned around I found my bedroom staring back at me, like nothing ever happened, like I never left. I frowned, was this some way of making me choose because at this moment the choice was so obvious, I turned my back to the room and to Michael.

I choose Michael. I thought to myself, suddenly everything swooped back to the present time, the loud cheers in my ears, the guitar solo in the air as Mikey played and sang. The light headedness stopped and when I looked back to Mikey I could see how we first met, how he couldn’t take his eyes off of me, how he asked me out for the first time, I remember how he talked to me through the phone, his face taking everything up, our laughter and jokes, our first time together, our first kiss, him asking me to join them on tour. Everything suddenly made sense and when Mikey looked over to me I just knew.

“I love you” I mouthed and his whole face split into a huge grin.

“I love you” He mouthed back before going back to playing. When he rushed off stage, full of sweat and energy, I hugged him close to me.

“I remember you, I don’t know how, I don’t understand what went on today but I love you so fucking much” I spoke quietly into his neck, his arms tight around me.

“I love you so fucking much” He repeated and I smiled, laughing at our cheesy ways, he smiled when he pulled back, capturing my lips in his and I couldn’t believe I ever lived without him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another horrible one on my part... OH WELL  
> Check my profile for more!


End file.
